


Hello, Shooting Star

by Lazy_Muffin



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cuties, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LIFE CHANGING PROMISES, Little kid fic, M/M, My beautiful gaybies, Promises, Shooting Stars, adorable kids, innocent sweet beans, now just a oneshot ig?, was originally gonna be a series but nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Muffin/pseuds/Lazy_Muffin
Summary: Isogai and Maehara are best friends, and have been since they were born. And only one thing could change that..A.K.ATwo absolutely adorable children celebrating a birthday and fluff, wishes and promises ensue...





	Hello, Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This was originally gonna be a big series, but I kinda moved on from the Ass Class fandom so I turned this into a small one shot instead... 😅 I will still forever love my children and still love all the ships and the show and I might come back to the fandom later! 💞💞
> 
> Love you all💞  
Lazy Muffin 👍

"Hey Yuma! Come look at this!" Hiroto called to his best friend. 7 year old Yuma came running outside from his house.  
"Wow! The stars are so bright!" He looks at Hiroto over the fence in between their houses, and smiled. Yuma looked back up to see a huge shooting star, making its way across the sky. The two boys look at each other and make a wish inside their heads:  
_I wish I was with him forever_.

Yuma had his eyes closed as he made his wish and, just a few seconds after he made it, the wish had come true. Hiroto had climbed theough the hole they had made in the fence, and grabbed Yuma's hand. They stood in silence for a few minutes, just watching the stars twinkle in the Navy ocean above them.

Then, as if granting their wish (again), Hiroto got down on one knee and pulled out a silver band. Yuma could only think of one thing: _Holy gosh darn heckity heck! He wants to marry me! OWO_.  
"Yuma, when we're older. Marry me, 'kay?"  
He nodded ferociously, a huge smile on his face.  
"Ok." Was all Yuma could muster through his surprise and happiness.

There was only one way Yuma could describe this night: Best Birthday Ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Thank y'all for reading! 😁  
I really apreciate it! Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
